Desire’s Flame
by Yuri Loves Yaoi
Summary: On going book. Pairing that will appear in this book show as following. DxH, BxL, BxLxH, DxS, & DxHxSxBxL. 20 chapters nothing but young boys teachers and Yaoi. Don’t read if you don’t like it. Plain and Simple.
1. Desire’s Flame

I changed my name from 'Bara-Chan' to 'Yuri Loves Yaoi' due to an upgrade of mentality. For those who have read my stories before, Gomen Ne. FF.net is a bitch whore, because little children tend to believe that the artistic writers should perform to their standards of fluff and kawaiiness.  
  
So please be forewarned. I'm gay and I'm proud, and that is about all I write. If you haven't noticed the name "Yuri Love's Yaoi" then let me break it down for you.  
  
Yuri: Female x Female (love, sex, bonding, the freaky) call it what you will.  
  
Yaoi: Male x Male (love, sex, bonding, the freaky) call it what you will.  
  
Gomen again for those of you who have to read this. But to prove a point, I guarantee that even though I have this warning up, stating that there will be GAY SEX + ANGST, I will have at least one person or more that is Anti Gay or what not-make an appearance and bash it. -^_^- Feel free to do so- I'll place you on the wall with the others on my site.  
  
BURAKKU BARA: www.burakkubara.cjb.net/  
  
For further reference. I do not own any Fan characters they are © their creators. All stories are © 2K-2K3 Burakku Bara and are part of the "Yuri Love's Yaoi" Production line-hosted by BaraBara INC. Yuri Love's Yaoi has combined with Akahane-© Miranda Pearson-on some future projects.  
  
AKAHANE: www.akahane.net/  
  
All related artwork is © J.N.Ferrigno & Burakku Bara-hosted by BaraBara INC. Permission to be hosted & to host a Yuri Love's Yaoi creation must be obtained through Baradbz613@aol.com.  
  
Akahane and Yuri Love's Yaoi have become a joint project.  
  
www.groups.yahoo.com/group/AKAHANE-YLY 


	2. Burning Desire

Desire's Flame CH. 1-Burning Desire Burakku Bara (Bara-Chan) October 7, 2001  
  
Disclaimer-I don't not own these characters, if I did I would have them bonking like bunnies, but I don't so they can't ^^; but a girl can dream right? I can't believe I wrote this!  
  
OLD Warnings-Well, of course coming from me there is going to be yaoi...but I do not know at this point if I am going to make is full of angst or what. But to say the least Draco forces him self on Harry, but it's not rape- since you can't rape the willing ^ ~  
  
NEW Warnings-Well.this is what going to school to torture your friends dose to you, not to mention you have your best friend saying "Boomb-chicka-bow- wow" all the time and now she has you hooked to it.and now every time some one mentions Draco, Snape, Sirus, and/or Lupin I bust out with it. - -; OK this is an only going BOOK.well on going for 20 chapters. That is all. I might do some spin offs. But this first chapter, was really a story on it's own.but now, it's not. And It became something all different. It's gonna be soooo good..but I will not tell you, you have to read.  
  
//...// Means either flash backs or dreams. "..." Spoken '...' Thoughts ::...:: author  
  
//...Sweat...sweet passion and pain of making love...emerald eyes reaching his sole as he takes him...so elegant and un scratched...he shares a rather juicy kiss as he plunges into him...hearing his voice plead for more...and he gives him more...he pours his passion into their love making...as he screams out his name in ecstasy...those emerald eyes look at him once more...glassed over from the pleasure he brought him...but this time those emeralds break and the dream shatters away...//  
  
Draco woke up with sweat across his face, and a rather large amount of stickiness between his legs.  
  
'Damn...forth time this week. What is wrong with me...why the hell am I lusting after Potter?!'  
  
Almost everyday this week this was his first thought for the morning, he got out of bed and started to take a shower. Yesterday he came to the conclusion that these were normal male hormones, how ever sickening they may be. It's not that he disliked likeing other guys, nothing like that at all, it was the fact that he was dreaming of nothing but screwing Potter!  
  
"Of all people...why him!?" He snarled as he felt the cold beads of water pelt his skin. It was almost time for the Halloween feast and all he was able to think about were those expressive green eyes bearing down on him. Draco just wished that they showed a different emotion other then hate towards him--he shook his head.  
  
"What the hell!?" He grabbed his soap and began to lather up as memories of previous dreams began to reveal them selves once again...  
  
//"Mark me as yours Draco, let the world know that I am yours always and yours alone." ...'I want to claim him, I want to hold him...I want to love him' Draco slowly approaches the elegant boy that was hit to the ground of the boy's shower room just moments ago by Draco's hand. He bends down and cups his cheek, not noticing the growing erection of Harry's that was hiding behind the towel that almost fell off of him. Draco turned Harry's cheek and kissed his bruise "I'm sorry...I wont hurt you again..." Harry threw his arms around Draco's neck, he lost his balance on the slippery shower floor and fell on top of Draco, loosing his towel in the process. Now Draco was fully aware of Harry's growing buldge...//  
  
Draco was panting under the water, trying to get his mind under control, but it was no use, as his hand silently trailed to his growing erection another dreamed flashed through his mind...  
  
//Draco was riding his new broom stick that he got, when it all of a sudden it began to rain, and one streak of lightening could be seen shortly followed by a loud crack of thunder. He blinked his eyes, and instead of riding his broomstick he was riding Harry Potter. Panting and sweating as Draco embedded his self on Harry's dripping cock, slowly and teasingly moving him self up and down, tightening his muscles to see Harry's face contort and twist in a pleasurable pain...//  
  
Draco now had one hand planted against one of the walls in the shower stall, while his other pumped furiously at his swollen member.  
  
//Harry and Draco had just gotten done with a scuffle that ended up with Harry naked lying on his stomach as Draco kissed the back of his neck while plunging into him in the middle of the trophy room floor late at night. "...Draco..." Harry panted as he felt Draco reach under him to start pumping Harry. A few more thrust and he felt Harry spasm...//  
  
"Haaar~ry..." Draco silently screamed as he released his seed into his hand.  
  
~End~ Burakku Bara (Bara-Chan) @-}------ 


End file.
